1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an industrial robot having a detachably installing base.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial robots are used in manufacturing for high precision benefits. In use, the robots need to be assembled in different environments. However, current assembly methods of industrial robots are usually complex. That, it is inconvenient to assemble or dissemble the industrial robot.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.